First Meeting
by Shadow Haloed Angel
Summary: Old entry for a contest on DA, Angeal and Genesis' first meeting


_Angeal felt the sweat running down his brow as he continued swinging his way through the holographic training program. It felt almost like freedom, though he knew many would find it hard to conceive that, living in Banora as he did, he found freedom indoors rather than out._

_There was a secret delight in the drills he had conditioned his body to, the way he could get lost in the rhythms - a feeling so instinctive that it left his mind freer than anything else did, allowing him to block out the fear of the scientist's next visit, of the experiments, the sadness of the knowledge that he would be forced to leave here within a couple of weeks, losing his home, losing his parents, everything he knew._

_All this meant that the youth of about his age did not register, even to his enhanced senses, when he entered the usually private training suite, though this might have been a tribute to the other's enhancements._

_Genesis almost gasped to see this other here. Although the young man was by no means beautiful, there was a strange grace and purpose in his movements, and the ease with which he brandished the huge weapon belied his phenomenal strength._

_He could barely breathe, awestruck by the power in the body of one he had been told was the same age as himself. Knowing the look of intense concentration on the other's face, he did not interrupt. The training program could only have a maximum of ten minutes left to run - he would let the other come down in his own time._

_When the monsters lay in digitally-generated tatters around him, and began flickering and fading away, Angeal finally relaxed slightly, nodding once in satisfaction before sheathing the weapon he had been presented with by his doting parents, his prized posession. At a slight rustle, he looked up, dark eyes alert, searching for the perceived danger._

_The sight of the pale, slight figure leaning on the wall by the door made him jump slightly, and he felt his jaw drop for a moment to behold the almost elfin figure, that unusual flame red hair, pouty lips... his mouth was dry. Then he noticed the weapon the other carried and his lip quirked in a wry but resigned smile. Another one of the spoiled brats come to test him, doubting his suitability for SOLDIER, or perhaps overestimating their own ability. He sighed._

Genesis shrugged himself casually off the wall, and advanced, Rapier hanging harmlessly at his side. Maybe, one day soon, he would grow into it properly, but, for the moment, it looked almost comical next to his slender form. he gave the other a shy smile and offered his hand.

Angeal frowned slightly, but took it. The other's skin was so soft, but he felt strength in the grip which was not otherwise perceivable in the slim figure.

Genesis cleared his throat, as, obviously, the other was not going to speak.

"Hello, I'm Genesis..."

Angeal shrugged "Angeal."

Genesis' eyes flicked down for a moment, then up again, meeting the other's dark pools. Naked hope was visible for a moment in the red-head's eyes, but only if you knew what you were looking for. Angeal found himself absently wondering what the other was hoping for.

"...Professor Hollander says you're like me..." Genesis whispered, praying that this was the case, praying he wasn't a freak, wasn't alone.

Angeal raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Like what?" he asked. He didn't want to reveal more than necessary if the other was referring to something different, though, considering the scientist's involvement, that seemed unlikely.

Genesis stepped back, eyes never leaving the other, nervous. He closed them for a moment, flicking out his wing. A few downy feathers fluttered down from it, varying shades of black and grey.

Angeal's eyes widened, and, by way of an answer, he flicked out his own wings, dazzling white, tall, glorious.

Genesis' eyes shone with unshed tears at their sheer beauty. Tentatively he reached out to touch them, running his fingers gently through the feathers, knowing how nice it could feel to have tender attention paid to them.

Angeal blinked when the other stepped towards him, but immediately the fingers were on his wings, gentle, not yanking, his eyes fluttered shut again. It felt wonderful.

Genesis smiled shyly again, and this time it was reciprocated on the other's handsome face.

Angeal reached to cup Genesis' cheek, staring into the other's aqua orbs.

"I-... I'm not alone..." he whispered "I always dreamed..."

Genesis nodded rapidly, eyelids flickering shut, lashes brushing the tip of the other's thumb, a single crystalline drop spilling down his cheek in relief.

"Me too..." he whispered, as Angeal brushed it away with the pad of his thumb.

With that, Angeal bent slightly, and claimed Genesis' lips in a silent promise that neither of them would ever be alone again.


End file.
